An embodiment relates generally to vehicular wireless networking, in which multiple wireless channels (e.g., frequency bands) simultaneously exist within the inter-vehicle ad hoc networks. These wireless channels include one control channel (CCH) and multiple service channels (SCH).
Data packet sharing of non-safety related information between entities such as a fixed entity (e.g., roadside equipment (RSE)), and moving vehicles typically involves the RSE broadcasting data to a moving vehicle. The RSE occupies a respective communication timeslot and broadcasts data packets to the moving vehicles over a dedicated communication channel. Since the RSE is always in a fixed location and maintains a same broadcast time, dedicating a respective channel and timeslot to a RSE is an efficient use of a broadcast network. However, a moving vehicle's attempt to be a service provider in broadcasting non-safety related information to other vehicles and entities creates complications. That is, assigning each vehicle within a network a permanent timeslot within a particular channel would create an overcrowding condition as the number of vehicles would outnumber the number of available timeslots and channels. Moreover, unlike fixed entities which are permanently stationed within the broadcast region, vehicles are transient and dedicating a timeslot in a channel to a respective vehicle that broadcasts information infrequently is not an efficient use of the broadcast network. Alternatively, allowing remote entities to randomly choose a channel and timeslot which to broadcast information may result in contention which is the collision of data packets broadcast by two or more vehicles over a same communication channel at substantially a same instant of time. A centralized processing unit can be used to organize and control a broadcast schedule of all entities in the communication network requires; however, dedicating a central processing unit to be a service provider requires oversight by an individual or organization and is costly.